


Thunder

by anonniemoose



Series: SPN OneShots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Reader Insert, Thunderstorms, cas being a sweetheart and calming you down, phonophobia, thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Imagine watching a thunderstorm with Cas/Imagine being scared of thunderstorms and Cas staying to make you feel safe.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it isn’t amazing. I wrote this basically because I saw the gif and fell in love and I kinda needed something for me to read and feel reassured and safe during thunderstorms because, ahaha, I hate sudden, loud, unpredictable noises.

You were a hunter, and a damned good one at that. Ghosts? Easy. Werewolves, vampires, wendigos? Piece of cake. Demons? Run of the mill. When it came to the supernatural, it took a lot to scare you.

But when it came to thunderstorms, you were left shitless.

To be fair, it was all loud, unpredictable noises. During hunts, you were usually too focused on the hunt itself to really get frightened. But now, in your motel and in a more calm state, you were more likely to freak out than before. And with an unscheduled thunderstorm now rolling in, you were beginning to feel petrified.

So, there you were. Hidden under the covers, shaking like a mouse, jumping and releasing a muffed shriek with each rumble of thunder that happens over your head. The lightening that happens just before is your warning, and your comforter. The flash of the forked light was beautiful, you always thought so. But, the noise that followed? That’s where you clearly struggled.

You had gotten multiple texts from your not-quite-brother, making sure you were okay.

 **Sam:** We just saw that there is a storm happening in your area. You okay?

 **Sam:** Y/N? You alright? We can make our way over there, we’d be there in three hours.

 **Sam:** Y/N?

You rolled your eyes at the stream of texts Sam sent, not bothering to read past the third one knowing the next twenty odd would be pretty much the same. Always the worrier.

 **Y/N:** Sam, I’m fine. I’m riding this one out, but I’ll drive back once the storms over.

 **Sam:** Do you need us to come and get you?

 **Y/N:** By the time that you come over, it’ll be over and I’ll be on my way there. There’s no point.

Minutes tick by and you figure Sam was satisfied. Then, you get a text from Dean.

 **Dean:** i’m sendi ng cas over 2 mak e sure ur ok.

You roll your eyes. Texting isn’t Dean’s strong suite.

 **Y/N:** Dean I’ll be fine don’t bother….and learn how to text old man! You’ve had a phone for how long now?

The moment you sent that text, you hear the sound of wings, alerting you to Cas’ presence. You groan as Dean replies.

 **Dean:** hahaha u no i hate tex ting. is cas there yet

You ignore his text as Cas moves to sit next to you, tugging at your blanket hood. “Y/N? Dean told me you needed help. What’s wrong?” You turn to look at Cas, right at that moment the loudest bang causes you to jump.

“I’m, uh, I’m fine Cas.” You smile non-too-convincingly to your boyfriend. The next loud passing of thunder happens, closer to the last which causes you to let out a small noise and hide back into your blanket. Cas pulls back down on the hood before his fingers under your chin and pulls you to look at him.

“Y/N, please don’t lie to me.” He pleads. “What’s troubling you?”

You clear your throat, clearly embarrassed. “I, uh, I have a fear of loud noises. Especially when they are sudden and without warning.” The blush that covers your cheeks notifies him of how uncomfortable you were telling him this. His hands move to hold the sides of your arms, thumbs rubbing into them right before the next roll of thunder takes place. You still freak out a little, but his hands on your arms seems to settle you somewhat.

“Phonophobia is not an uncommon phobia in humans, Y/N.” He assures, his low, gravely voice settling your rapidly beating heart. “Would you like me to stay with you?” You nod slowly as he moves to settle behind you, blanket now out of the way and in your lap, arms wrapping around you, his head resting against the back of your neck. His arms tighten as you jump as he whispers reassurances, causing you to relax into his arms.

You play with the duvet as you wait for the next rumble that was bound to happen. “I like the lightening.” You tell Cas quietly. He hums, and the curtains that were drawn shut are now open for you to view the beautiful sight. “It’s beautiful.” You comment as the next lot of lightening flashes in front of your eyes.

“Mm. The view is, indeed, beautiful.” You can feel his smirk against your neck as you slap his hand slightly before jolting, heart speeding for a few seconds before relaxing as Cas’ thumbs rub into your torso.

“You are such a sap.” You tease, moving back against him, trying to relax as your warning flashes again.

“Thunder will happen…now.” Cas says quietly. Sure enough, as soon as Cas says ‘now’, the undeniable sound of thunder clashes through the motel room. You look up at him, your eyes locking with his bright, baby blues.

“Lucky guess.” You tease, smiling gently.

“No, I can tell when thunder will occur with extreme accuracy.” He informs almost gravely.

“How?” You ask quietly, ready for a distraction.

“I can feel the static electricity in the air, and when the lightening will strike. I know how far away the storm is as a result. Then, it’s a simple equation of distance to time. Now.” His arms tighten around you as the thunder rolls through the sky. “If you know when it occurs, will it help?” You nod.

“Well, it is so far.” You smile as his thumbs continue to trace patterns into your skin.

“If you do not mind me asking, what happened to make you have phonophobia?” Cas asks quietly. “Now.”

You wait for the noise to pass. “I have had a few exes who were…less than perfect.” You start. “Lots of yelling, slamming of doors. That sort of thing. There was one who, uh, when he was angry he’d leave and slam the door shut. Then he’d come back and….well.” You trail off. Cas’ hands stop their tracing and his arms tighten protectively around you, murmuring a now before continuing.

“Did he hurt you, Y/N?”

“He didn’t mean to.” You try to defend him, even after all these years later. “He’d get drunk and his anger would get the better of him.” You swallow as you try your best not to cry as the memories come rushing back in. “He wasn’t….he wasn’t a nice drunk.” You can tell Cas is less than impressed.

“Where is he now?” You move your head to look at your angel again, his lips pulled tight and his eyes refusing to meet yours as anger takes over him. Even though he was clearly upset with the minimal amount of information you gave him, he still made sure to warn you of the next lot of thunder that occurred.

“Dead.” You answer quietly, feeling the most relaxed you have felt during a thunderstorm in a long time. “He died during a hunt, succibi.” You shrug lightly. “I still loved him, even though he didn’t treat me right. Messed up right?”

“No.” Cas reassures, kissing your forehead lightly, head moving to rest at your shoulder. “Now. I’m sure you had your good times with him, but there is no excuse for hurting the person you love.” You hum.

“It’s behind me now.” You reassure, moving to kiss the side of his mouth, something that always guaranteed a smile from him. “I got you, don’t I?”

“Indeed you do. And I have you.”

So, that’s how the two of you spent the next ninety minutes of your life, even though the storm finished after thirty minutes. Cas warning you with each loud bang that occurred and you falling slowly into a more relaxed state, the two of you sharing stories. Well, mostly Cas. Talking about human history, the moments he can remember, and his long life before you. By midnight, you had fallen asleep in his arms.

The next morning, you woke up to see slightly amused, striking blue eyes staring down at you.

“You snore.” He informs you instead of greeting you. You look up at him mortified.

“I do not!” You move to sit up but he pulls you close instead, swaying slightly in a way he knew from watching the Winchester’s do the exact same thing would annoy you.

“You do.” He sings lightly, much like Dean would do to pester you. You pout, letting your boyfriend continue to sway you. “It’s very cute.” You roll your eyes.

“Come on, lets get going.” You say, finally moving out of his arms and towards the bathroom to get ready. You stop suddenly and turn to your boyfriend. “Uh, Cas…about last night?” Cas moves to stand in front of you, hands moving to hold your forearms. “I just wanted to say…thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

“You are my girlfriend.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I would not have had it any other way.” You smile up at him and stand on tip-toe to kiss him softly.

“All the same. Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He moves to stand back, letting you go to the bathroom to get ready.

From that point on, Cas always made sure to be by your side during thunderstorms, keeping you company and keeping you safe from anxiety attacks. And, over time, you managed to fall in love with electrical storms again, even the thunder that plagued you with panic for so long.


End file.
